


Warmth

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [23]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: M/M, Pre-realtionship, Sort of cuddles, cuddles for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

It wasn’t freezing cold, just rather chilling the Roman’s bare arms. 

It was mid-winter in New York, snow covering the ground outside. 

Visitors had trudged in snow with their shoes, and the small puddles of melted ice radiating cool air to the miniatures. 

Unfortunately, where ever the pair stood, there were puddles of the cool liquid. 

———

Jedediah heard the man next to him shiver audibly for the sixth time that night. 

The cowboy sighed, not wanting to say anything about the Roman, knowing the general had too much pride, and settled an arm around Octavius, rubbing a hand up and down the bare limb. 

The general blushed red, and the cowman could feel the warmth radiating from it. 

“Better?” the blond teased, feeling slight goosbumps on the elder man’s arms.

“Mhmm.” Octavius nodded, not looking at the younger man, the bright red still on his face. 

He was very warm for the rest of the night.


End file.
